Goodbye my lovers
by Eleanores
Summary: Juste avant de partir rejoindre son père et Voldemort, Draco regarde la femme qu’il aime dormir à ses côtés. Il sait que cela est la dernière fois et que plus jamais il ne pourra la voir et l’aimer car la prochaine fois qu’ils se verront ils seront ennem


Salut salut…Comment ça encore moi ? bah oué voyez vous j'adore les song-fic alors forcément je ne fais presque que ça et quand j'écoutes une chanson et que celle-ci me touche et ben j'ai mon imagination qui tourne vite et je mets sur écris par des personnages de HP ce que j'ai ressentis en écoutant la chanson. Surtout que j'adore exprimer les sentiments des autres.

Alors ma nouvelle song-fic est sur James Blunt et Goodbye my lovers. J'adore cette chanson je la trouve douce, belle et poignante et j'ai trouvé la traduction et ça m'a encore donné envie d'écrire…

Disclamers : rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude. Tout est à JKR est à James Blunt.

Couple : Hermione/Draco.

Résumé : Juste avant de partir rejoindre son père et Voldemort, Draco regarde la femme qu'il aime dormir à ses côtés. Il sait que cela est la dernière fois et que plus jamais il ne pourra la voir et l'aimer car la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront ils seront ennemis alors il lui écrit une lettre pour lui exprimer son amour.

Mon amour,

Je suis là à te regarder dormir, à te regarder t'offrir à tes songes qui d'après ton air sont joyeux et je sais à quoi tu penses, je sais que tu penses à monde meilleur où nous pourrions vivre heureux ensemble. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde de pouvoir partager cela avec toi. De pouvoir imaginer ce que nous ferons après. Je suis heureux que tu m'es pardonnées et offert une seconde chance. La seule chance de me savoir vivre dans tes bras.

Est-ce que tu sais que tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux ? est-ce que tu sais que plus jamais je ne penserais que la pureté du sang est primordial ? est-ce que tu sais que grâce à toi je considère les sorciers de sang moldus comme mes égaux?

Te rends-tu compte que tu as rendu l'homme de glace que j'étais vivant ?

Did I disappoint you or let you down? - T'ai-je déçu ou laissé tomber ?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? - Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges froncer les sourcils ?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, - Parce que je vis la fin avant que nous ayons commencé,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. - Oui je vis que tu étais aveuglé et je savais que j'avais gagné.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right. - Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi par le droit éternel.  
Took your soul out into the night. - Sort ton âme dans la nuit.  
It may be over but it won't stop there, - Cela pourrait être fini mais cela ne s'arrêtera pas là,  
I am here for you if you'd only care. - Je suis là pour toi si seulement tu t'inquièterais.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul. - Tu as atteints mon cœur, tu as atteints mon âme  
You changed my life and all my goals. - Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes objectifs.  
And love is blind and that I knew when, - Et l'amour est aveugle et ça je le savais quand,  
My heart was blinded by you. - Mon cœur était aveuglé par toi.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head. - J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ton visage.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed. - Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit.  
I know you well, I know your smell.- Je te connais bien, je connais ton parfum.  
I've been addicted to you. - J'ai été intoxiqué par toi.

Et tu vas m'en vouloir mais j'ai acceptés ce que tu ne voulais pas que j'accepte. Tu voulais me tenir loin de la guerre mais moi je ne peux pas. Je suis un Malefoy et en tant que tel je dois me tenir là où est ma place que je le veuilles ou non… Je suis à Voldemort et je le serais jusqu'à ma mort.

Goodbye my lover. - Au revoir mon amour.

Goodbye my friend. - Au revoir mon ami.

You have been the one. - Tu as été l'unique.

You have been the one for me. - Tu as été l'unique pour moi.

N'oublies pas tout ce que nous avons été. Je ne veux pas que lorsque tu penses à moi tu vois le mangemort que je suis. Moi je veux que tu me vois comme celui avec qui tu as partagés ton premier baiser. Celui avec qui tu faisais des batailles d'oreillers qui finissaient invariablement dans un câlin. Celui a qui tu as donnés ton innocence. Tu dois te souvenir de moi comme ton amour et non pas comme ton ennemi.

Je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé entre nous. Je regrette juste toutes les larmes que j'ai fais couler sur tes joues. Tout ça pour des idéaux stupides qui ne sont plus les miens mais pour lesquels je vais devoir donner ma vie. Je jure que je t'aime Hermione. Tu es là seule qui compte à mes yeux et ça jusqu'à ma mort. Tu es mon âme sœur à jamais. Mais comme toujours la vie est ironique et amer. Et elle nous sépare.

I am a dreamer but when I wake, - Je suis un rêveur mais quand je me réveille,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. - Tu ne peux pas casser mon esprit – ce sont mes rêves dont tu t'empares.  
And as you move on, remember me, - Et quand tu passes, rappelle-toi de moi,  
Remember us and all we used to be - Souviens toi de nous et de tout ce que nous avions l'habitude

d'être.  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. - Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while. - Je t'ai observé dormir pendant un moment  
I'd be the father of your child..- J'aurais été le père de ton enfant  
I'd spend a lifetime with you. - J'aurais passé une vie avec toi.  
I know your fears and you know mine. - Je connais tes peurs et toi les miennes.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine, - Nous avions eu nos doutes mais désormais nous allons bien,  
And I love you, I swear that's true. - Et je t'aime, je jure que c'est la vérité.  
I cannot live without you. - Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Ne me déteste pas mon amour je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Vie que j'aimerai passer avec toi. Je serai toujours à tes côtés et je te protégerais de là ou je serais… Paradis ou enfer ?  
Lors du combat je te protégerais je préfère mourir que de te voir mourir. Je serais votre renfort mais du côté des méchants. Ne me déteste pas…

Ne m'oublies pas et aime moi. Mais refais tas vie petite 'Mione. Tu as le droit au bonheur et à la vie…je t'aime.

And I still hold your hand in mine. - Et je persiste à tenir ta main dans la mienne.

In mine when I'm asleep. - Dans la mienne quand je suis endormi.

And I will bear my soul in time, - Et je soutiendrai mon âme à temps,

When I'm kneeling at your feet. - Quand je suis agenouillé à tes pieds.

Goodbye my lover. - Au revoir mon amour.

Goodbye my friend. - Au revoir mon ami.

You have been the one. - Tu as été l'unique.

You have been the one for me. –Tu as été l'unique pour moi.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. - Je suis si creux, bébé, je suis si creux.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.- Je suis si, je suis si, je suis creux.

Je t'aime Hermione

Adieu

Draco.

Un soleil qui se lève, une lumière aveuglante et une jeune fille qui se reveille seule dans un grand lit. Une lettre lut et un cri de peine… Des pleures de trahison

« Nonnnnnn »

Goodbye my lover. – Au revoir mon amour  
Goodbye my friend. – Au revoir mon amie  
You have been the one. – Tu as été l'unique  
You have been the one for me. – Tu as été l'unique pour moi.

Fin


End file.
